


abandoned work

by phoebehasproblems



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M, stories i never finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebehasproblems/pseuds/phoebehasproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all my stories that i never finished/gave up on. i may finish some if i find the inspiration to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miraculous Ladybug: Unfinished #1

Miraculous Ladybug Unfinished Work #1

* * *

 Marinette’s was a good person. She told her parents she loved them, tried her best in school and was a relatively good friend. She even saved Paris more times she could count! From her knowledge, being a good person meant doing good things, and she was pretty sure she could classify herself under that. So why in God’s name did everything bad happen to her?

 

It started off as a simple morning; Hell, maybe even a great morning. Marinette woke up on time for starters, and who knew that getting to school before the bell meant that no teachers would yell at her? Chloé was on an “Extremely high class cruise, Marinette. Obviously something you will never go on! Hohohohoho!!”, so no one was there to ruin her mood. The test she forgot to study for got moved, there were no akuma attacks, and she was even able to make out two sentences to Adrien!

 

\--


	2. Power Out: Dan and Phil

Power Out

* * *

“Fuck!” Dan shouted as his glass of water slipped out of his grasp, landing all over the power point extender. Golden sparks of electricity flew out of the sockets making Dan dance out of the way to avoid getting struck by one. Unfortunately, his ‘dance’ wasn't as elegant as he hoped it to be, and he tripped over masses of wires and right into the puddle of spilt water and broken glass. Just as it couldn’t get any worse, the power in the flat decided that the short flickers of electricity was way too much for it to handle and broke down instantly. Great.

 


	3. Stay Clever, Little Fox: Teen Wolf

Stay Clever, Little Fox

* * *

Stiles couldn't find sleep.

Sleep couldn't find Stiles.

It was simple really. Every time he closed his eyes, his head filled with images of his hands covered in blood; Scott’s blood, Lydia’s blood, Derek’s blood, and even his own father’s blood.

Blood.

Dark, red blood.

He was sick of it. He was sick of the way it made him lose sleep. He was sick of the way it made him feel  different . He was sick of the way it made him disconnected from the world, like he was losing his mind. 

Maybe he was losing his mind… Again.

 

Stiles couldn't find sleep.

Sleep couldn't find Stiles.

 

It was noticeable when he slouched as he walked down the school corridors. 

It was noticeable when he rubbed the red circles around his eyes. 

It was noticeable when he started falling behind in his classes.

 His friends noticed it, his dad noticed it, his teachers noticed it, and nearly everyone who was in his ten foot radius noticed it. 

 

“You haven't slept since the _thing._ You need to sleep, Stiles.” Scott said, not bothering to hide the worry from his voice.

“I can’t sleep.” Stiles whispered.

“You need to at least _try_ Stiles.”

“I can’t! I can’t sleep, okay! Do you think I want to not sleep and feel like shit everyday? Im sick of it, Scott. I’m- I just… I can’t sleep.”


End file.
